Peacetime Adventures: An Interlude Collection
by GundamWingFanatic90
Summary: AU, sequel to The Red Hunters. Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated PG. Contains humor, some eventual alcohol usage, and uncomfortable clothes. Completed.
1. INTERLUDE 1

**_Interlude one submitted 8-13-08._**

**_I finally have submitted the first chapter in Peacetime Adventures. It is several months late, I know, but please excuse the tardiness. I have had a VERY busy summer. I am still in the process of writing The Golden Warrior, but I hope that this can tide you over until I get that story finished._**

**_Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_**INTERLUDE 1: HELLO.**_

Abriel Sirien was not sure what to expect when Legolas returned from Rivendell. As such, she had planned for almost _anything_. She had toyed with the notion that he might be grief-stricken and moody. She had also tossed around the idea that he might be quiet and withdrawn, in which case she would, of course, take it upon herself to get him out of his bad mood with a few well-placed pranks.

Abriel had not, however, expected him to come back looking cheerful, determined, tired, frustrated, and covered in mud.

When the royal entourage entered the courtyard of the palace, Abriel was waiting. The first to arrive had been Thranduil, Amandil, Thalion, and Andiach, on horses and in a wagon. With them had been three red-haired elves, two of which looked to be twins. Abriel recognized the twins to be Carafin and Carandol Ruinion, two of the elves who had taught her when she was in warrior training.

After them came Legolas.

Abriel saw that he was as handsome as she had remembered, at least when she managed to see past the mud that caked him from head to toe. She had blinked twice before a smirk had stretched her lips.

"Did you lose a battle with a puddle, mellon-nin?" she had asked him, holding Himring's reins as the prince dismounted. He shot her a smile that was a combination of frustration and excitement.

"Even better!" he had quipped. "Watch this!" And he had closed his eyes in concentration. A second later, all of the mud lifted off of his body, gathered into a ball, and dropped itself onto Abriel's head.

She was so stunned that she did not even think to retaliate.

It was only after a thorough questioning that she noticed the mud dripping down her nose and decided that Legolas looked better as a brunet than as a blond.

Their laughter as they pelted each other with mud had filled the courtyard.

It was only after a hearty scrubbing that Abriel was finally introduced to the newest member of Greenwood's royal family.

She had immediately loved Ecthelion as though he was her own brother.

* * *

**_So, how do you like Abriel?_**

_**Mellon-nin - **'My friend'._

**_Please tell me what you thought!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	2. INTERLUDE 2

**_Interlude Two submitted 8-13-08._**

**_This one's a little bit longer, this time. Hope you like it!_**

**_PLEASE SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS!_**

**_Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.**  
__Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.__  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

**_INTERLUDE 2: DIFFERENT._**

It was shortly after his little brother's first Begetting Day that Legolas began to discover that something was truly different about Ecthelion.

Elves matured mentally very quickly for their first few years, as a general rule. However, Ecthelion was speaking in broken sentences a mere nine months after his birth. Only several weeks later he was speaking with the fluency and vocabulary of many elflings four times his age. The strangest thing about it, however, was that Ecthelion spoke in Quenya more easily than he spoke Sindarin, which should have been his first language.

But Legolas did not mind these little idiosyncrasies. His baby brother was his baby brother, differences be hanged. The elder prince even encouraged it slightly, practicing his own Quenya on his brother, whom he knew would always listen raptly, frowning when Legolas said something wrong and smiling when the older prince said something correctly.

It was at eleven months old when Legolas first began telling his little brother about the history of their race, beginning with the awakening of the Unbegotten by the waters of Cuivíenen. Ecthelion absorbed the knowledge like a sponge, easily retaining the tales. For a long time afterwards in his dreams, the lyrical voice of Legolas continued to teach him.

When Ecthelion was thirteen months of age, Legolas started the story of Gondolin. Ecthelion watched his brother's face, enraptured, as the elder prince's voice rose and fell whilst he spoke of noble Turgon, and human Tuor, and Idril Celebrindal, and of adventurous Aredhel, and of dark Ëol, and fell Maeglin, and of mighty Celegorm. When Legolas finally paused to observe his brother a second time, he found Ecthelion's bright green eyes to be focused intensely on his own fair face.

"Las?" the younger prince asked in his tiny voice after a second. Legolas' silver eyes landed on the one-year-old's face.

"Yes, Ecthelion?"

"Why do you not tell stories about you or Glory?" Legolas froze at the question, the back of his neck prickling.

_How did he…?_ he thought, turning his probing silver gaze onto his little brother's own too-wise emerald one.

"How do you know that name, little one?" he asked after a moment. Ecthelion blinked.

"We were all in Gondolin, Las," he said simply, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you remember when you sang to Glory's trees and convinced them to bloom green for a day?"

Legolas paled. He certainly _did_ remember that instance, and _when_ it had taken place.

"You were Lord of the House of the Tree," Ecthelion continued, not noticing Legolas' tense silence. "An' I was Lord of the House of the Fountain, and Glory was Lord of the House of the Golden Flower. And King Turukáno was our friend, and you never fancied anyone because you told us that you weren't like that."

Legolas blanched.

"Nay, Ecthelion, I just had not found anyone who caught my fancy yet," he hurriedly explained. Ecthelion nodded.

"I know, Las," he said simply. "That's what you said then, too. And then the dark people attacked us…"

Legolas could have sworn his immortal heart stopped beating for a half a second.

"You remember that?" he breathed, his own memories of the fall of Gondolin racing through his head. He sincerely hoped that his little brother did not remember that dark day. But alas, it was not to be.

"I remember King Turukáno dying," Ecthelion continued, emerald eyes wide and sad as he stared up at his brother, brow furrowed and lips pursed in a slight pout. "I remember seeing you get shot through the throat and leg, and I remember battling something big and fiery. Then I remember blackness and warmth, and then I was being born again in Rivendell."

Legolas turned away from his brother, his throat tight.

He, his parents, and Glorfindel had had suspicions on the night of Ecthelion's birth of who he really was. In the baby's emerald eyes they had seen a soul familiar to them, and all-too-recognizable to Glorfindel. They had thought, for a brief second, that Ecthelion had been Ecthelion of the Fountain reborn, and then they had brushed it off as a figment of their imaginations. Now Legolas realized that it was no mistake.

His brother _was_ Ecthelion of the Fountain.

At that thought, Legolas released a short, dry chuckle. Ecthelion looked at him questioningly.

"What is it, Las?" the boy-child asked. Legolas turned back to his little brother and brushed a stray lock of Ecthelion's raven hair back behind his delicately-pointed ear.

"We were sworn brothers, back in Gondolin," Legolas murmured, tenderly straightening Ecthelion's hair and sleep-tunic. "Now we are brothers once more."

"But this time, we are linked by blood instead of bond," Ecthelion intoned solemnly. Legolas smiled slightly.

"Yes," he said. "And I could not ask for a better little brother." His smile grew when Ecthelion scowled at him.

"Why do I have to be the little brother?" he grumbled, laying down in preparation for sleep. Legolas chuckled.

"Because, in this life, I am older than you are, muindor-nin," he stated. Ecthelion hummed, eyes glazing slightly. He blinked, and then grinned sleepily up at Legolas as the blond elf tucked the blankets around the black-haired elfling's body.

"But we'll always be Lords of Gondolin, no matter what," he said hopefully. Legolas smiled gently. Ecthelion reached out toward his brother with his right arm, and Legolas clasped the boy's forearm tenderly.

"Always," Legolas whispered. Then he dipped down and planted a light kiss on Ecthelion's brow. When he pulled away again, the boy was fast asleep. Legolas let go of his brother's arm, careful not to wake him, and tucked the blanket more securely about the child's body.

That done, Legolas blew out the candle on the nightstand, and silently exited the room, closing the door behind himself. He paused once he was in the hallway, and leaned against the door, taking a second to bring his thoughts under control.

"So, we were right, then," murmured a baritone voice from his left. Legolas bowed his head.

"Yes," he replied. "We were right, Glorfindel. He is Ecthelion."

The Crown Prince of Greenwood, Legolas Thranduilion, former Lord of the Tree of Gondolin, spoke once more to Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower.

"He is Ecthelion."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it._**

_**Cuivíenen** – The place where the elves first awoke, after their creation and before they were discovered by the Valar.  
__**Gondolin** – 'The Hidden Rock'. The hidden city of King Turgon in Beleriand in the Silmarillion. Destroyed by the forces of Morgoth in the First Age.  
__**Turgon** – King of Gondolin, father of Idril Celebrindal, grandfather of Ëarendil, great-grandfather of Elrond and Elros, great-great grandfather of Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen, and distant ancestor to Aragorn. Brother to Fingon Fingolfinion and Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, cousin to the sons of Fëanor. Grandson of Finwë, High King of the Noldor in Valinor. Killed when Gondolin fell in the First Age.  
__**Tuor** – Human father of Ëarendil, grandfather of Elrond and Elros. Sailed to Valinor with Idril Celebrindal, his wife, sometime after the Fall of Gondolin during the First Age.  
__**Idril** – Daughter of Turgon, mother of Ëarendil, grandmother of Elrond and Elros. Also called Celebrindal.  
__**Celebrindal** – 'Silver-foot'. An epessë of Idril.  
__**Aredhel** – Sister of Fingon and Turgon, Fingolfin's only daughter. Mother of Maeglin.  
__**Ëol** – Also known as the Dark Elf. Father of Maeglin. Seduced Aredhel, and later killed her.  
__**Maeglin** – 'Sharp Glance'. Son of Aredhel and Ëol. Desired Idril Celebrindal, his cousin, for his wife. Betrayed the location of Gondolin to Morgoth's forces.  
__**Celegorm** – Third son of Fëanor. Known as 'The Fair'. Cousin to Fingon, Turgon, and Aredhel. Once sought Lúthien Tinuviel for his bride, to no avail.  
__**Las** – 'Leaf'. Ecthelion's nickname for Legolas.  
__**Turukáno** – Turgon's Quenya name.  
**Muindor-nin** – 'My (blood) brother'._

_**To clear some things up: Elves who have died are usually re-embodied in Aman and returned to their families. However, it does not say anything in any of Tolkien's works about Ecthelion's family, or Glorfindel's family. I am taking some liberties here. My point of view is that, if they did not have parents, then it could be possible that they could be reborn to different elves, or they could be re-embodied as Glorfindel was and still not have parents. As I said, I am taking liberties.**_

_**Thank you to The-Worlds-Naneth for being my only reviewer so far! Hugs to you!**_

_**Next chapter will be posted 8-28-08. Have a good week!**_

_**-Fanatic**_


	3. INTERLUDE 3

_**Interlude Three submitted 8-29-08.**_

_**Finally up, but it's one day late. I've been so caught up in my homework for college that I totally forgot that yesterday was Thursday! Augh, I couldn't believe it! Anyway, here's Interlude Three. Hope you like it!**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_**INTERLUDE 3: WARRIORS.**_

Ecthelion turned two today. Legolas sighed, realizing that this fact, though cause for joyous celebration, also meant that the younger prince would be disappointed because Legolas had to go on patrol.

Legolas had turned eighty only two months before, and had been promoted to the rank of captain a week later. His current patrol was running the week-long northern border route. A different patrol had been meant to take this week's run, but when they had come back with three wounded and their captain indefinitely incapacitated, Legolas knew that he and his patrol would have to take their places.

It did not, however, change the fact that he would miss his brother's Begetting Day.

A knock on the door to his bedchamber snapped Legolas out of his thoughts, and he looked up from honing his knives.

"Come in," he called. The door opened slowly, and a blonde head peeked around the thick wooden slab.

"Are you ready, mellon-nin?" It was Abriel. Legolas looked into her green eyes, the color of beech leaves under the summer sunlight, and felt his spirits drop. He sighed, and sheathed his knives before stowing his whetstone.

"I am going to miss Ecthelion's Begetting Day, Abriel," Legolas deadpanned. "What do _you_ think?"

Abriel frowned at the despondent tone.

"I think that _you_ are going to lighten up," Abriel sniped. Legolas scowled.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Nimellon has volunteered to take your patrol."

"It is not like my father will- What did you say?"

"Nimellon has volunteered to take your patrol," Abriel repeated patiently. Legolas blinked at her uncomprehendingly.

"Nimellon has volunteered to take my patrol?"

"Yes," Abriel drawled, raising a golden eyebrow incredulously. "Is that really so hard to believe?"

Legolas blinked again, and then a grin spread across his face. "Thank you for telling me. Where is he?"

"In the courtyard. I told him to wait for us."

"Then come, mellon-nin," Legolas said, finishing tying his shoelaces. He leapt to his feet and grabbed Abriel's arm as he passed her, bringing her with him as he raced through his sitting room, along the halls, and out into the courtyard.

Nimellon was waiting for them when they arrived, and when the prince and Abriel appeared, a small, warm smile stretched his lips. His crimson eyes caught the joyful expression on Legolas' face, and Nimellon bowed, brushing back his white hair as he did so.

"Mae govannen, Ernil-nin," he said.

"And to you, as well, Nimellon," Legolas said, coming up to clasp the elder elf's forearm. Abriel hugged her elder foster-brother tightly when Legolas let go of him. The albino elf returned her embrace whole-heartedly.

"I wished to wish you farewell before I abducted your patrol for the week," Nimellon teased when he parted from his younger sister. "Will you please tell young Ecthelion that I wish him a very happy Begetting Day?"

Legolas grinned brilliantly. "Yes, I shall!"

Nimellon chuckled, and then a look of remembrance came to his face. Turning slightly, he reached into the pouch at his waist and withdrew a long, thin object wrapped in cloth. His crimson eyes were secretive as he handed the item to a bewildered Legolas.

"This is for your brother, from all of us," Nimellon said. "Naneth found and hollowed it, father shaped it, Abriel carved it and made the tassel, and I stained and sealed it."

Suddenly knowing what it was, Legolas nodded and bowed slightly to his best friend's brother. "Thank you. I will make sure that Ecthelion gets it."

A rosy hue reached Nimellon's pale cheeks, and he absently rubbed the back of his neck as he looked away in slight embarrassment.

"It was nothing, really," he muttered. Abriel chuckled, and poked her elder brother in the stomach. He squawked, and batted her hand away, taking a step away from her.

"Well, I must be going," Nimellon stated, eyeing his sister warily. "The patrol is waiting for me outside the gates, and we must leave before the sun climbs too high in the sky."

Legolas bowed again, and clasped Nimellon's forearm once more. "Hannon le, Nimellon. I shall take your next patrol."

"I shall hold you to that, Legolas," Nimellon said, and then he was gone with a grin.

And so it was that Abriel and Legolas were laughing when they reentered the palace.

* * *

**_Well, there's another new character for you all. Hope you like him._**

_**Mellon-nin** – 'my friend'.  
**Nimellon** - Roughly 'White Elf'. Abriel's adoptive older brother. The only albino elf in existence.  
**Mae govannen** – 'Well met'. A traditional Sindarin greeting.  
**Ernil-nin** – 'My prince'.  
**Hannon le** – 'Thank you'._

**_I like Nimellon, though I can't believe I actually made an albino elf. Does anybody want to kill me for that? (sees readers raise hands) Okay. I'm going to flee, now..._**

**_On the other hand, thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter of Peacetime Adventures: An Interlude Collection. This includes: Laurelin M. Estel, Fiction C9, and The-Worlds-Naneth. You all are so awesome!_**

**_Well, until the next time, navaer!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 9-5-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	4. INTERLUDE 4

_**Interlude Four submitted 9-5-08.**_

_**Took me long enough. I only noticed during classes today that I missed the deadline... again. I've had this chapter written for weeks, too! Yeah, feel free to totally scold me for this week's lateness. Sorry! But here's interlude four!**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_**INTERLUDE 4: MANNERS.**_

_Slurp…_

_Slurp…_

_Slurp…_

Legolas sighed, and turned to his three-year-old little brother and his best friend. The pair were drinking milk and wine, respectively, and though Abriel was eighty-one years old, she was slurping her wine in time with Ecthelion, who was slurping his milk.

_Slurp…_

_Sluuuuurrrrrp…_

"Abriel, you are setting a bad example for my brother, mellon-nin," Legolas said, arching one golden eyebrow as he glared at the elleth in question. Abriel blinked, pausing mid-slurp, and lowered her chalice.

Summer-green eyes glanced to Ecthelion, to Legolas, to Ecthelion, to Legolas, to her chalice, and back to Ecthelion.

"I do not see how, Legolas," she intoned. Her gaze twinkled at him as she fought back a smile at the expression of annoyance on her best friend's face. "I am only drinking wine."

"You are slurping it."

_Slurp!_

"Ecthelion, it _is_ bad manners to slurp one's beverage," Legolas said, eyeing the culprit. Ecthelion blinked innocently up at his big brother.

"But Las, Abriel's doing it, too," he replied.

Legolas groaned in exasperation.

* * *

**_I adore Abriel. Get used to seeing her, if you haven't already._**

_**Mellon-nin** – 'my friend'.  
**Elleth** – female Elf, she-Elf, a young female Elf.  
**Las** – 'Leaf'. Ecthelion's nickname for Legolas._

_**Again, I apologize for the lateness. I totally have lost track of the days around here. But I hope that you liked this interlude nonetheless; it's one of my personal favorites.**_

**_A huge thank you to those people who reviewed the last chapter. These include: The-Worlds-Naneth, LegolasLover101, and Calenlass Greenleaf1. You all are so awesome! And to Calenlass, Tolkien never specifically states what colors of hair or eyes elves were limited to; just that the Vanyar generally had lighter colored hair, the Noldor had darker hair. I don't remember him really saying anything about the Teleri or the Sindar or Silvan elves... and the only color of eyes that is really mentioned are the grey or grey-blue eyes of Finwë's descendents. I just kind of guessed that, since 'abnormalities' (such as the red hair of Mahtan, Nerdanel, Maedhros, Amrod, and Amras) could occur, then why not albinism? I thought it might be kind of fun to write, too._**

_**Anyway, the next chapter should, with a lot of God's help and a bit of luck, be out on time.**_

**_Next chapter will be posted 9-11-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	5. INTERLUDE 5

**_Interlude Five submitted 9-11-08._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to the memory of those who perished in the 9-11 terrorist attacks seven years ago, and to their families and loved ones. May you rest in peace._**

**_Here's an update about my current situation: My computer is FUBAR. Totally, completely, currently FUBAR. So yeah, I've managed to save my most recent documents, which is how I'm posting this. However, I am going to be unable to type any more of Book Four any time soon. Sorry!_**

**_Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_**INTERLUDE 5: DANCE.**_

Ecthelion was excited. The solstice was drawing near, and he had been chosen for a part in the annual dance! He could have jumped up and down, he was so elated!

But then he sobered as the facts presented themselves.

Firstly, he had no idea how the dance that he was supposed to perform went.

Secondly, he did not have a costume, nor did he know what his costume was supposed to look like.

Thirdly, if he _did_ learn the dance, then who would practice with him?

This was how Legolas found him three hours after Ecthelion had been chosen. The blond immediately noted Ecthelion's troubled expression, and deduced that something had gone wrong.

"Did you get the part?" Legolas asked, sitting down next to where his four-year-old brother was perched on the Crown Prince's balcony. Ecthelion nodded.

"Yes, but I don't have anyone to practice with," he said. Legolas blinked.

"Well, if that is all, then I shall practice with you," he replied. To his surprise, Ecthelion's face scrunched into a frustrated pout.

"That's not all!" he exclaimed. The younger prince turned his emerald eyes onto his older brother, and Legolas could see that they were filled with anxiety and exasperation. "Never, in all my years, have I ever been asked to play this part! I don't know _how_ to dance it, Las!"

To Ecthelion's surprise, Legolas grinned and chuckled before ruffling his raven hair.

"If no one else will teach you, then I shall," Legolas stated. Ecthelion's protests died on his lips as he stared up at his brother in awe.

"You've danced this part before?" he asked. Legolas nodded.

"Yes," he answered. "Mind you, it has been seventy-six years since I did it, so I may be a little bit rusty at first, but I think that we can get it handled."

Ecthelion's face lit up. "Really?"

"Really," Legolas intoned gently. "And since I am playing the part of the woodsman, then I think that you shall have no problem seeing exactly how it will play out."

Ecthelion laughed elatedly. Legolas was playing the counterpart to his own dance? Now Ecthelion would dance it perfectly for sure!

Legolas agreed.

* * *

**_Can anybody say "Aww!" with me?_**

_**Las** – 'Leaf'. Ecthelion's nickname for Legolas._

**_Yeah, my computer is screwed up for the moment. Pray for me? Yes, please._**

**_A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed Interlude Four. These include: The-Worlds-Naneth, Calenlass Greenleaf1, and LegolasLover101. To LegolasLover101, I'm so glad you like Abriel so much! Thanks!_**

**_Again, hugs to all of you! I hope you liked this chapter, too!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 9-18-08._**

**_Till next time!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	6. INTERLUDE 6

_**Interlude Six submitted 9-18-08.**_

_**My current computer situation remains unchanged. Unfortunately, this means that I am still unable to type any more of Book Four. Again, I'm sorry! I hope you like this interlude.**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

**_INTERLUDE 6: WOUNDS._**

When Legolas woke up that morning, he immediately knew that something was wrong. There was a bone-deep ache between his shoulder blades, and his neck, right thigh, and two spots on his chest were burning madly. It hurt to breathe.

He groaned as he sat up and got out of bed, whereupon a splitting headache made itself known. Outside, thunder rolled in the distance, and he could almost hear the sound of rain pattering onto the leaves and his balcony. However, the rushing in his ears covered this, for the most part.

Legolas nearly passed out when he stood, but he rode it out and crossed to his wardrobe so that he could dress. On went his tunic, leggings, belt, and boots. However, when he reached for his weapons, the pain in his head flared and he dropped them with a clatter. Swaying, Legolas tried to blink away the spots that had appeared in front of his eyes. He began to have trouble breathing, feeling as though something was obstructing his airways. As it was, he did not hear the insistent knocking on his door until the person cracked open the portal to peer in.

It was Abriel. She blinked when she saw Legolas standing in front of his desk, his weapons on the floor before him, and looking rather faint.

"Legolas?" she asked, her brow furrowing in concern as she saw him sway. "Mellon-nin, are you alright?"

He turned to her slowly, and Abriel could see unadulterated pain etched minutely into his features. She hurriedly crossed the room to him, just in time to catch him across the chest as his knees gave out.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed, her concern exploding into full-out worry. She helped him over to the bed and set him down atop it, shifting him so that he lay with his head on one pillow. That done, she took a hold of his left hand and looked down into his eyes, her heart pounding with anxiety. He groaned and painfully put his free hand over his eyes.

"That's it," Abriel muttered. "I'm getting Amandil."

"Don't," Legolas pleaded, chest heaving. Abriel noted his lack of proper speech, and realized that he must be in agony to have stopped using his formal articulation. "I'm fine."

"You are _not_ fine!" she exclaimed, worry coloring her tone and raising her pitch, as Legolas stifled another groan. "You can't even use proper diction! Legolas, I don't know what's wrong! Please, mellon-nin, _tell_ me! What ails you?"

"I don't know," he admitted through clenched teeth. "I just woke up with these horrid aches all over me."

"Where?"

"Head," Legolas began. "Right thigh, upper left chest and my breastbone, throat, and between my shoulders." He winced as his head throbbed.

"You've been recently wounded or otherwise injured in all of those places," Abriel said, brow knotting. She took a deep breath. "I'm getting Amandil. You are _not_ alright, mellon-nin, and don't you tell me otherwise! I can see it with my own eyes!"

And with that, she gave his hand one last squeeze before going for the door. She crossed through the sitting room, and then opened the door to the hall.

Upon looking out into the hall, Abriel immediately spied a maid carrying a stack of linens toward the Hall of Healing.

"You, miss!" Abriel called. The maid peered over the linens at the blonde elleth.

"Yes, miss?" the maid inquired.

"Get the Head Healer, Amandil, and tell him to come to Prince Legolas' chambers immediately," Abriel ordered, her brow creased in her worry. "Something is terribly wrong!"

The maid's eyes widened, and she nodded before dashing off.

Abriel closed the door and returned to Legolas' side. When he heard her reentry, Legolas cracked open one eye and managed a small smile.

"That… didn't take you long," he croaked. Abriel managed to smile a little through her anxiety.

"I found someone who was willing to help," she said. She pulled Legolas' desk chair over to his bedside, and picked up his discarded weapons, placing them on his desk. Then she took a seat and picked up his hand once more. "I wish I could do something to ease your discomfort, mellon-nin."

"Thank you," Legolas whispered. There was a pause, during which the pain flared again and he gave her hand an involuntary squeeze. When he could speak again, Legolas' voice was slightly stronger, though still rough from the agony. "You're a great friend, Abriel."

Abriel gave him a weak smirk. "I know I am."

Legolas released an equally weak chuckle, and then winced. "You're so modest."

"I know I am."

"And I need to know what is going on," said a voice from the doorway. Abriel turned as Amandil entered the room, Thranduil, Andiach, and Ecthelion at his heels.

"Amandil," she greeted, relief shining in her eyes. "Glad you could come so quickly."

"What is the matter?" the healer asked, crossing the room to bend over Legolas' form. Legolas swallowed, and sucked in a wheezing breath.

"Woke up aching madly," he panted, squeezing his eyes shut as his head pounded. His voice grew in volume, but was still rough. "Hurts between my shoulders, upper-left chest, breastbone, throat, right thigh. Head feels as though it's splitting."

"These are all places where he was recently wounded," Abriel supplied, barely noticing as Thranduil came to stand on her other side. Andiach and Ecthelion rounded the bed, and the queen sat on its other side so that she could reach out and take Legolas' right hand when he lowered it to look up at Amandil.

"I remember," Amandil murmured. "Nasty concussion, arrow that pierced his left lung, stab wound that barely missed his heart, arrow through the thigh, arrow through his throat, and arrow to the heart that almost stole your life. I know them all."

All Amandil could do, in the end, was administer a powerful sedative that would put the Crown Prince to sleep for several hours. Once Legolas had been put under, Abriel moved him to the center of the bed and sat on his left side so that Thranduil could take the chair. Andiach remained on her son's right side, and Ecthelion snuggled up into his elder brother's armpit cutely. The hours passed slowly, and eventually Abriel began to sing. Thranduil joined in, and so did Andiach. By the time the song had ended, Ecthelion had been lulled into slumber.

"They are adorable, are they not?" asked Abriel after a moment, her gaze upon the brothers.

Thranduil smiled. "Yes, they are."

That said, he bent and placed a kiss on each of his sons' foreheads. Then he straightened, and walked out of the room.

"I must take care of the petitioners, now," he explained quietly. "I shall return as soon as I am able."

"Don't let them drive you mad, meleth-nin," Andiach replied softly. Thranduil managed a small smile, and then he was gone.

Two more hours passed until Legolas awoke.

Abriel and Andiach leaned closer to the blond prince, their golden hair cascading over their shoulders, as Legolas blinked sleepily, eyes unfocused.

"Am I… seeing double…?" he ventured when he could speak once more. Andiach and Abriel smiled, and Abriel pulled her hair back once more.

"Nay, mellon-nin, you are not," she replied. Legolas blinked again, and his eyes focused gradually. "How do you feel?"

"Much better," Legolas replied automatically. Abriel frowned. Legolas saw this, and nodded. "Truly, I do feel very much better. I am relieved that Amandil's medicine worked."

Abriel sighed, as did Andiach.

"Thank the Valar," Andiach murmured. Abriel, on the other hand, swatted Legolas on the shoulder.

"Do _not_ scare me like that again, you great oaf!" she commanded. Now fully awake, Legolas managed a chuckle.

"I shall try not to," he said. Then he slowly sat up, gently shifting his sleeping, five-year-old brother off of his chest. Turning to Abriel, he asked,

"Would you care to play a game of Arms?"

Abriel groaned in exasperation.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it!_**

_**Mellon-nin - **'My friend'.  
**Elleth** – female Elf, she-Elf, a young female Elf.  
**Meleth-nin** - 'My love'._

_**Many thanks go out to those who reviewed the last Interlude. These great readers include Calenlass Greenleaf1, Nessa Ar-Feiniel, The-Worlds-Naneth, and LegolasLover101. I would hug you all, but I can't be transmitted digitally, so a mental hug will have to do. mentally hugs everybody**_

**_Hope that this Interlude wasn't too heavy-hearted in context with the rest of the story. Gotta love Ecthelion, though. grins_**

**_Here's to the upcoming release of Brisingr. Yes, I am a reader of the Eragon series. Still can't believe that he totally messed up the elves, though... Urgh! goes off to fume about messed-up elves_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 9-25-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	7. INTERLUDE 7

_**Interlude Seven submitted 9-25-08.**_

_**Okay. Computer situation is unchanged. However, I got Brisingr on Saturday, spent most of this week reading it, finished it this morning, got really upset because Paolini killed off one of my favorite characters, and proceeded to begin a drawing of Oromis and Glaedr. Yes, I am a fan of the Inheritance cycle. On the other hand, I finally got my hands on a copy of BLEACH the Movie 2: The Diamond Dust Rebellion. It. Was. Freaking. Awesome! Okay, the author's rant is over with for now. I hope you like this fluffy, cute interlude seven!**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_**INTERLUDE 7: DEATH.**_

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Ecthelion?" The older prince's voice was solemn and sad, confusing the six-year-old slightly. However, Ecthelion was nothing if not persistent, and he plowed on determinedly.

"What are you writing?"

There was a pause in the motions of the pen. Legolas did not look up at his younger brother. After a moment, Legolas continued to write.

"A report."

"Oh." Another pause. "What else are you writing?"

"A letter of condolence."

This got Ecthelion's attention, and he sobered immediately. "Who was it?"

Legolas' penning faltered again.

"A close friend of mine. His name was Mellongil."

"What was he like?"

"Ecthelion," Legolas said, turning to his brother. The Crown Prince's brow was furrowed in sadness and frustration. "I must finish these documents. Can you not go bother someone else?"

Ecthelion's eyes were large for an instant before he looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well, nana is helping ada with the petitioners, and Amandil is treating the patrol members who came in injured. Thalion is drilling the trainees again. Abriel is out on patrol."

Legolas' expression softened as Ecthelion looked back up at him.

"Besides, I made something for you," Ecthelion said, and held out a piece of paper to his elder brother. Legolas slowly took it, looking over the ink carefully.

It was a drawing of a white tree, in front of which played a black-haired elf, a brown-haired elfling, and two blond elves. Two other black-haired figures were sitting sedately in the background, and a silver-haired elleth was smiling softly where she stood at the shorter black-haired figure's side. Legolas felt his eyes well with tears, as it was truly a lovely drawing, and captured the people involved very well.

Legolas got out of his chair, knelt before his brother, and hugged him in silence.

Mellongil's family was comforted slightly when there came, along with the letter of condolence, a drawing of a young elf running along the green plains of Valinor.

It was signed, at the bottom and using very small lettering, _Ecthelion and Legolas Thranduilion._

* * *

**_I really hope you liked it._**

_**Mellongil** - 'Friend-star'. A random name that I thought of when I needed one.  
**Nana** – Mom/Mommy. Affectionate term.  
**Ada** – Dad/Daddy. Affectionate term._

**_Okay. Now, who can tell me who and what Ecthelion's drawing was of? (grins)_**

**_A huge thanks, and cyber hugs, to everyone who reviewed the last Interlude! These include: LegolasLover101 and The-Worlds-Naneth. You guys are the best! (hugs)_**

**_Okay, not much to say on the subject of my computer except that it is still fried. Bleh._**

**_Next chapter will be posted 10-2-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	8. INTERLUDE 8

_**Interlude Eight submitted 10-3-08.**_

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. Seriously, my backup computer totally crashed without warning. Apparantly there was a bug in the operating system, a glitch if you will. It would have my computer start booting up and then stop about halfway through it. Something about corrupted data or other. Luckily, we were able to save my files, including the interludes, so here I am, posting one day late. I really hope that you enjoy interlude eight, as it is one of my personal favorites out of all my personal favorites.**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

**_INTERLUDE 8: NIGHTENGALE._**

The dusk had fallen swiftly, as it was wont to do in Greenwood at this time of the year. Legolas and Abriel were sitting on a bough of the tree that her family's _talan_ was in. Abriel absently kicked her legs back and forth like she had done since she was an elfling, but Legolas could see that she was troubled.

"What is bothering you, mellon-nin?" he ventured after a moment's silence.

Abriel did not answer straight away. Instead, she turned her body and laid her head in Legolas' lap, allowing her feet to hang over the sides of the branch. She idly closed her eyes, perfectly comfortable in that position, as only people who had been friends for years and years ever could be.

"I have been promoted," she said at long last. Legolas nodded.

"I know," he replied levelly. "Do you have any questions? Concerns?"

"Am I ready for it?" she whispered. Her brow creased faintly, though she kept her sight veiled. Legolas laughed.

"Of course you are!" he exclaimed lightly. She opened her eyes and frowned up at him.

"I don't think I am." It was a statement. Legolas smiled down at her.

"Yes, you are." This, also, was a statement. "I would be worried if you thought you _were_ ready for this position." He pressed a finger to her lips, heading off her indignant protestations. "Nimellon agrees with me. My father agrees with me. Thalion agrees with me, and Siros agrees with me. I was not wrong in nominating you for captaincy."

Abriel relaxed slightly, and closed her eyes again.

"I wouldn't believe it unless you told me that," she mumbled. Legolas fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Do not doubt yourself _or_ me, Abriel," Legolas grumbled. "I make sound judgments most of the time."

"Key word being 'most'," she sniped. Legolas scowled, and flicked her on the forehead before turning to lean back against the tree trunk. Abriel shifted with him, absently scooting back to lean against his chest.

Silence reigned comfortably between them for several moments, only broken by the gentle call of a nightingale.

"It's beautiful tonight," Abriel murmured, half-asleep. Legolas hummed in agreement, absently stroking his best friend's loose golden hair.

"The nightingales agree," he whispered. His hand did not cease in its motions.

"Um-hm," Abriel mumbled. A second later, her breathing deepened and evened out. Legolas glanced down at her to see that her eyes were glazed and unseeing. He smiled, and turned his head out to watch his seven-year-old little brother talk to the nightingales.

It did not strike him in the least bit odd that Ecthelion was sitting on the edge of a fountain.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it._**

_**Talan – **A type of home, usually a flat, platform-type structure, that is built around the trunk of a tree. Sturdy and relatively safe, as long as one is not afraid of heights, and preferred by the Silvan elves of Middle-earth.  
**Mellon-nin** – 'my friend'.  
**Nimellon** – Roughly 'White Elf'. Abriel's adoptive older brother. The only albino elf in existence.  
__**Thalion** – Roughly 'Steadfast'. The head captain of the guard, and advisor to the king.  
__**Siros** – Roughly 'River'. Abriel's father._

**_Like I said, many apologies for the lateness of this chapter. However, I hope that you will not kill me too badly, since it really was not my fault._**

**_A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This includes: Calenlass Greenleaf1, The-Worlds-Naneth, Slayer3, and also to Nessa Ar-Feiniel, who posted a late review for interlude six. To Nessa: Congratulations! I hope and pray that everything goes well for you._**

**_Next chapter will be posted 10-9-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	9. INTERLUDE 9

_**Interlude Nine posted 10-9-08.**_

_**This is one of my favorite chapters. I hope you like it.**_

___**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

**_INTERLUDE 9: TIME._**

The day was young, the birds were singing, and Legolas, Crown Prince of Greenwood, was woken rather abruptly as a bucket's worth of cold water was dumped onto his head. He startled awake, spluttering.

"Ah, he wakes, Ecthelion!" crowed a lilting female voice. A younger voice giggled before answering,

"He does! Brother is funny, isn't he, Abriel?" Legolas glared, disgruntled, as his best friend and his younger brother grinned conspiratorially at each other.

"Yes, he is! Especially to forget," she started. Her eyes, the color of summer leaves in the sunlight, landed on her best friend, dancing with mirth and mischief. She continued, "that today is his eighty-sixth Begetting Day!" Legolas scowled at the pair, moving to sit on the edge of his bed. He clutched his blankets at his waist to preserve what modesty he could.

"Aye, and I would have liked to sleep a bit later," he groused. "It seems that _some_ people do not have the courtesy to allow that, though." Abriel grinned unabashedly, eyes glittering with something Legolas could not name.

"Indeed, dear friend, it seems to be so," she admitted. "However, the right to a lie-in is forfeited after the mid-morning hour has passed! Then, the sleeper is fair game for all seekers of mischief!" The Crown Prince glowered at them, shooing them away with a wave of his hand.

"Then be off with you! Go, so that I might make myself decent enough to be pranked!" he grumbled. The two miscreants beamed at him and scampered off. Legolas sighed resignedly, and then got up and dried himself off before dressing.

Truly, he was not too angry with them, he reflected. Legolas was fully unable to stay mad at Ecthelion for very long, which stemmed from both the circumstances of the younger prince's birth nearly eight years before, and from the fact that he was too kind and innocent to be disliked. Though even Legolas wished he could stay angry at his brother longer, at times, he would not trade the boy for anything.

Abriel was also too likable, friendly, and caring for her own good at times, Legolas thought. They had met as elflings at the young age of five and befriended each other instantly. She had stayed by his side ever since. Whenever he was in a foul mood or sad, she would do something or other to cheer him up, whether it was to prank him or someone else, or to lend a listening ear. She could really get on his nerves, but she was another person whom he would never willingly let go of.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Legolas realized that he had been staring at the laces of his boots for the past five minutes. The Crown Prince shook his head in mild amusement and finished tying the leather thongs before quickly combing through his hair and braiding it in the fashion of an elven warrior, as he was accustomed to doing. Then he grabbed his bow, quiver, and knives, and exited his bedchamber.

Abriel and Ecthelion were waiting in Legolas' sitting room, seated in chairs about a table. A checkered cloth was set before them. Currently, Abriel was glowering at the seven-and-a-half-year-old, who had just moved one of his Trolls to capture her Rider.

"Legolas, your brother is beating me at Arms!" the female exclaimed, looking from the game to Ecthelion to Legolas and back again. She turned to stare at her best friend with wide, green eyes. "What in Arda have you been _teaching_ him, mellon-nin?!"

Legolas smirked with proud amusement, gaze soft as he gazed upon his friend and brother.

"I taught him nothing save for the rules of the game," he admitted. "We have merely played a game every night for three years. He has yet to defeat me, but he comes closer every time we play."

"Trapped without escape again, Abriel!" came an exclamation from Ecthelion. Abriel, who had just moved her Lord a checker to the right, gaped, dumbfounded, at the cloth. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, so a smirking Legolas reached out and closed it for her whilst Ecthelion grinned smugly. After a moment, Abriel shook her head and sat back in her chair, eyes still fixed on the cloth.

"Remind me never to challenge you again until I've had a great deal more practice," she said to Ecthelion. The boy beamed at her in response.

Chuckling, Legolas patted Abriel on the shoulder, ignoring the familiar tingle that ran through his hand at the contact. He helped her out of the chair. When she was standing, Abriel danced merrily to the center of the room, arms splayed for balance, and grinned back at the brothers.

"Now come, princeling! Your brother and I are kidnapping you for the day!" she announced. Ecthelion jumped up from his chair and grabbed Legolas' hand, tugging the older elf toward the door.

"Come on, muindor!" exclaimed Ecthelion. "Nana and ada want to see you before we leave!" Legolas laughed and allowed them to drag him out the door, Abriel pushing on his back and Ecthelion pulling his hands. He was shepherded down the halls of the palace to the kitchens for a bite to eat, and then Abriel stayed behind whilst Ecthelion led Legolas to the throne room, chattering happily all the way. Upon arriving, Ecthelion straightened himself whilst Legolas arranged his tunic properly. Then they entered, every inch the princes they were.

Legolas and Ecthelion were silent and solemn as they walked to the throne and knelt. Legolas pressed a fist to his heart, his left hand and right knee pressed to the floor for support. He felt his left knee pressing into his breast uncomfortably, but made no indication of his discomfort. Next to him, Ecthelion knelt with both knees on the ground, his head bowed and hands pressed to his thighs. A strand of his black hair fell into his face, but he made no motion to brush it away. A spark of pride flickered in Legolas' heart for his little brother's maturity, but he pushed it away as he rose to his feet to face his father.

"Adar, I am told you wished to see me?" Legolas asked. He registered Ecthelion getting up beside him, but Thranduil had captured the Crown Prince's attention. The king smiled, eyes twinkling, and replied just as the queen, Andiach, came up behind him to lean against the back of the royal chair.

"Aye, I did summon you," Thranduil said. "I wanted to tell you to have a joyous Begetting Day, and to stay out of trouble." A peal of laughter escaped Andiach's mouth, and she nudged her husband in the head with her elbow as she grinned.

"Art thou serious, love?" she inquired jovially. "These are Ecthelion, Legolas, and Abriel you speak of. Those three names separate are linked with trouble. All three together are synonymous with disaster!"

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, naneth," he muttered, causing Thranduil and Andiach to laugh, and Ecthelion to giggle. Then Thranduil's face turned solemn, and he gazed seriously into his eldest son's silver eyes.

"Legolas, please be careful this day," the king said. "Look after your brother. And Nimellon has asked me to tell you to make sure that Abriel does not climb any trees today. Apparently she sprained her ankle rather badly on patrol the other day and it is still not yet fully healed." Legolas frowned and nodded.

"I shall do so," he replied. Thranduil nodded before turning to the younger prince.

"And Ecthelion," the king began. "If any danger comes along, I want you to hide immediately. Listen to your brother and Abriel, and please, _be careful!_" Ecthelion nodded.

"Aye, ada," he said. Thranduil smiled.

"Good. Now go have some fun, and I don't want to see you three home until tonight at the earliest! No staying out past noon tomorrow!" Ecthelion got to his feet, and the princes bowed in unison before turning to go.

Somehow, they knew that they would have a lot of fun no matter what trouble they got into.

* * *

**_My apologies if the ending seemed a bit abrupt._**

_**Arda** – Middle-earth.  
**Mellon-nin** – 'my friend'.  
**Muindor** – Brother, referencing one related by blood.  
**Nana** – 'Mom'.  
**Ada** – 'Dad'.  
**Adar** – 'Father'.  
**Naneth** – 'Mother'._

**_Wow, somehow I don't think I would willingly let my kids leave the house by themselves and tell them to be home at noon the next day at the latest... (grins)_**

**_A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed interlude eight! These include: The-Worlds-Naneth and CalenlassGreenleaf1. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! And to The-Worlds-Naneth, I'm sorry, but no, the chapters rarely figure in with one another. Generally speaking, as of right now they are snippets of moments in time. Each one is from each progressive year since Red Hunters; for instance, the first interlude was from right after Ecthelion's birth, the second interlude was from when he was a year old, and so on and so forth. So no, usually the chapters do not reference each other._**

**_Thanks again, though, and I sincerely hope you like this chapter, as well._**

**_Next chapter will be posted 10-16-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	10. INTERLUDE 10

**_Interlude Ten submitted 10-16-08._**

**_Not much to say this time, except that I really almost forgot that today was the update day. Erg._**

**_Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_**INTERLUDE 10: CLOTHES.**_

"Aww, but Legolas! I do not want to wear these!"

"_Princes_ do not whine, Ecthelion," Legolas replied patiently. They were alone in Ecthelion's bedchamber, where Legolas was helping his nine-year-old brother to get dressed for the evening's banquet, during which they would be entertaining the visitors from Imladris. Legolas was looking forward to seeing Elladan, Elrohir, and their family again, as it had been nearly nine years since he had last seen them. Ecthelion, on the other hand, had never really met the Peredheliyn and their family, and as such had no problem complaining about the uncomfortable clothes that the princes were supposed to wear.

"But I do not wish to wear these uncomfortable clothes! Surely, if Elladan and Elrohir are like you say, they will not mind if I wear something more comfortable?" Ecthelion knew that he was grasping at straws, but he was getting desperate.

"Elladan and Elrohir will be wearing clothes that are just as uncomfortable as yours and mine," Legolas pointed out, cinching the belt a notch tighter around Ecthelion's waist. "Now stop being such a baby. Surely you remember wearing clothes even more uncomfortable than these when we were in Gondolin? I certainly do."

"But those ones did not have to be belted so tight."

"The only reason why these are so loose is because they were made for you to grow into," Legolas intoned patiently. "So stop complaining. The sooner I finish with these, the sooner we can go down and eat, and the sooner we can get back out of them. Aha! Finished."

Rising to his feet, Legolas turned to his brother's desk, where there had been set a small, silver circlet. The item in question had been fashioned specifically with Ecthelion in mind, and would be repeatedly molded to fit his head until he was finished growing. As such, it was comfortably snug around the nine-year-old's forehead, but not too tight.

Legolas settled it upon Ecthelion's brow with an air of tender finality before adjusting his own golden circlet.

"Well?" the Crown Prince prompted. He made a short turn before his younger brother. Ecthelion shrugged.

"It looks good on you," he said. "But it also looks very uncomfortable."

Legolas had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Well, you look rather handsome, yourself, mellon-nin," he returned.

"As do you," stated a female voice from the doorway. Legolas and Ecthelion turned as one.

Abriel stepped into the room with a smile and turned a slow circle to show off the gown that she was wearing. It was white with silver, gold, and green trim, and sparkled with tiny diamonds. The cloth looked soft, and clung to her every curve so that she was modest but beautiful at the same time.

Legolas managed to close his mouth and stop staring before she had finished turning her circuit.

"You look lovely tonight, Abriel," he got out. Ecthelion, on the other hand, grimaced.

"You do look pretty, Abriel," he said. "But is that not uncomfortable?"

Abriel laughed. "Ecthelion, my mother can be the best seamstress in the realm if she puts her mind to it. This dress is so comfortable it feels as though I am wearing nothing but air."

Ecthelion scowled, and Legolas winced.

"Legolas?" Legolas looked down at his brother. "Remind me to always go to Abriel's nana for my tailoring needs."

Abriel nearly fell over for her mirth.

"Ecthelion!" Legolas scolded, though his lips were twitching with a smile, as well.

"Well, it _is_ true!"

Abriel finally regained herself. "You just sounded very grown-up for a moment, Ecthelion, that's all. Anyway, I was sent up to tell you that everything is ready."

"Right," Legolas said. "Let us go down and greet them, then."

He offered his arm to Abriel, which she delicately took, and then they headed out, Ecthelion marching grouchily ahead of them. When they got to the banquet hall, they found Thranduil and Andiach already waiting for them. Andiach was dressed in a forest-green dress that had silver and gold trim, and Thranduil was wearing robes that matched his eyes, with trim that matched Andiach's dress. Legolas felt that his own silver robes, embroidered with gold and green, looked comfortable compared to his father's. Glancing at his mother, he noted that she seemed as though she had been born to the fabric, just like Abriel did.

Ecthelion just looked grumpy in his forest-green robes trimmed with black and silver.

Thranduil and Andiach smiled at the trio as they arrived, and Legolas noticed that Andiach had a twinkle in her eye that was not usually present in them as her gaze landed upon him and Abriel.

"Ah, Abriel," she greeted. "I see you managed to round up your escort, then?"

Abriel laughed, fully used to the queen's teasing. "Yes, I found him. He and Ecthelion were complaining about uncomfortable dress robes."

Andiach feigned shock for an instant, during which time she received a heated glare from Ecthelion, and then she took a chuckling Thranduil's arm as they were announced. Five seconds passed, and then Legolas, Ecthelion, and Abriel were announced. They headed out into the banquet hall to many greetings, and then took their respective seats.

As Legolas pulled out the chair so that Abriel could sit, he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve, and glanced over at Ecthelion. The nine-year-old was staring at a pretty, raven-haired young elleth across the table from him. She was sitting next to Elrohir, and Legolas realized with a shock that she was Arwen Undomiel, Elrond and Celebrían's daughter whom he had met nine years before.

After Abriel had sat, Legolas surreptitiously bent whilst pushing her back in so that he could hear what Ecthelion had to say.

"I will never complain about my clothes again," Ecthelion whispered to him. Legolas blinked, going over to take his place on Ecthelion's other side.

Once the speeches had been made and the greetings given, Legolas leaned over to Ecthelion and asked him what he had meant.

"You see that elleth over there?" he asked, his emerald gaze on Arwen.

"Yes. She is Arwen Undomiel," Legolas replied. "She is only fifteen days older than you are."

"Yes, well," Ecthelion mumbled. He glanced shyly at Arwen again. "She looks even more uncomfortable than me."

Legolas looked questioningly between Arwen and Ecthelion and back again.

"How so?"

"How does she even _move_ in a dress that tight?"

Legolas simply laughed.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed that one as much as I did!_**

_**Peredheliyn** - 'Sons of the Half-Elven'. Meaning sons of Elrond, basically.  
**Mellon-nin** - 'My friend'.  
**Nana** - 'Mom' or 'Mommy'. An affectionate term.  
**Elleth** - 'She-elf'._

**_Couldn't locate the glossary I put together for this story while I was typing this author's note. I'm sure I'll find it later._**

**_Thank you so much to the people who reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot to me that you took that time out of your days and told me what you thought. These wonderful people include The-Worlds-Naneth and LegolasLover101. You guys are so awesome!_**

**_As I said up above, I really don't have much else to say. Haven't made much progress with Golden Warrior, yet... I'm stuck on chapter ten. Ergh._**

**_Next chapter will be posted 10-23-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	11. INTERLUDE 11

_**Interlude Eleven submitted 10-24-08.**_

_**I AM SO SORRY!! I totally forgot that yesterday was Thursday. Hence the lateness of this interlude. It's really quite short, this time, unfortunately, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_**INTERLUDE 11: MUSIC.**_

Legolas had always loved music. He could hear it in the air, the water, and the trees. He also liked hearing it played on instruments.

He had two favorite musicians: Abriel and Ecthelion. His parents came in close seconds.

However, as much as he liked listening to Abriel and ten-year-old Ecthelion when they played separately, Legolas enjoyed it even more when they played their instruments together. Abriel had been the one to teach Ecthelion to play the flute, but she preferred the drum or ocarina, herself. Ecthelion, on the other hand, had always played the flute, ever since Abriel and her family had given him one for his second birthday. He excelled at it. Put together, they could make even the most stoic elf feel like dancing.

Legolas, on the other hand, had no talent whatsoever with a harp or flute, nor with a guitar or drum. He could not play the lute or violin or ocarina any more than he could walk on water, either.

No, Legolas' talent was in his voice.

Legolas' voice was pure and strong when he sang, and his range was broad. He could hit notes that bordered on bass, and could raise his voice to tones that neared alto. Certainly, he was no Daeron of Doriath or Maglor Fëanorion, but the magic of Legolas' voice could cause the clouds to part and the sun or the stars to appear in the sky.

And when the three of them played and sang together, it seemed as though they could do anything.

* * *

**_When Legolas tries to play an instrument, it sounds like a Ringwraith._**

**_An ocarina is a real instrument, though. I actually am in possession of one, though my siblings would prefer that I did not have it. I can play it alright, it's just rather... loud._**

**_A huge thanks to whomever reviewed interlude ten. These include: Calenlass Greenleaf1, Nessa Ar-Feiniel, and The-Worlds-Naneth. You all are the best! To Nessa: I understand why Ecthelion's comment would strike as odd, but I pictured him eyeing Arwen's dress and thinking that the fabric looked even more constricting than his own robes. Put together with a nine-year-old's vocabulary, and you get what he said._**

**_Next chapter will be posted 10-30-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	12. INTERLUDE 12

**_Interlude twelve submitted 10-30-08._**

**_ATTENTION!!!!! I am going to post another short story after this chapter. It is tentatively titled 'Samhain'. If you are interested, it will be posted either tonight or tomorrow._**

**_HAPPY HALLOWEEN, EVERYONE!_**

**_Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien._**

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

_**

* * *

**_

INTERLUDE 12: BATTLE.

Legolas was a warrior. He had been a warrior since he was fifteen years old and had been deemed old enough to begin learning how to fight.

His teachers had often remarked upon how naturally fighting came to him.

His teachers had often told his father that it scared them that he was such an accurate shot with a bow.

His teachers had often told his mother that he was unparalleled with his white knives.

His teachers had often told tales of how he could kill someone bare-handed in eight different ways before they could hit the ground.

His teachers had often said that their Crown Prince was the gentlest, most merciful student they had ever had, if not the most dangerous at the same time.

And this was what made him special, for it was true. Legolas excelled in all areas of combat. He could fight bare-handed, was able to kill another being in seconds if they were less skilled than he, and he could kill them any way he wanted. He remained unbeaten in the realm of archery, and when fighting with his twin knives, he was only able to be bested by a select few. He could fight effectively with spear, sword, axe, hammer, and staff. He was a well-trained killer.

On the other hand, he had never hurt or killed another elf during any of the countless sessions. When someone was harmed during their training, Legolas was almost always the first one there to put pressure on the wound or swab a scrape or help the unfortunate elf hobble to the sidelines to nurse their broken limb whilst another prepared for transport to the Halls of Healing.

So it was that when Ecthelion asked if he could begin his warrior's training at age eleven, though Thranduil said that it would be fine, Legolas set his foot down with an emphatic 'no'.

The reasons that he gave were that Ecthelion should not be treated differently than other elflings, who all started their warrior training at age fifteen, and that, due to his smaller size, he would be either disadvantaged or doted upon. He also argued that, if they accepted Ecthelion into their ranks at age eleven, then the teachers would have to begin taking in students that were younger and younger. They were all valid arguments, but they hid his real thoughts.

Legolas did not give them the real reasons.

He did not tell his parents that he did not want Ecthelion to be able to kill another being in eight different ways before they hit the ground.

He did not tell his parents that he did not want Ecthelion to be able to put an arrow into an orc's eye at two-hundred yards without remorse.

He did not tell his parents that he did not want Ecthelion to be able to cut a body to ribbons, feel the blood drenching him, and not care.

He did not tell his parents that he wanted Ecthelion to have a few more years of childhood before entering the realm of blood and death.

He did not tell his parents that he wanted Ecthelion to be just his little brother for a little while longer.

He did not tell his parents that he wanted Ecthelion Thranduilion to not have to revert to Ecthelion of the Fountain just yet.

Thranduil and Andiach accepted the reasons that he gave. Ecthelion would wait until he was fifteen to begin the training, and though Ecthelion was upset at this, Legolas could not be more relieved.

He was glad that Ecthelion would be Ecthelion, just for a bit longer.

Legolas was _not_ glad, however, that Ecthelion could completely pummel him in a battle of the pillows.

Abriel simply laughed when her best friend grumbled good-naturedly about it later.

* * *

**_Yes, Ecthelion kicks butt in pillow-fights._**

**_A huge thank you to the three people who reviewed chapter eleven. These include The-Worlds-Naneth, Calenlass Greenleaf1, and Nessa Ar-Feiniel. I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I'm sorry it was so short!_**

**_Again, if anyone is interested, I am soon going to post a short story tentatively titled 'Samhain'._**

**_On another note, please pray for me: I have a precalculus test tomorrow morning. I. STINK. At. Precalculus. Stink has a capital 'S', just so you know._**

**_Next chapter will be posted 11-6-08. Have a good week, and a happy All Hallows' Eve and All Saint's Day!_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	13. INTERLUDE 13

_**Interlude Thirteen submitted 11-6-08.**_

_**Okay, so I didn't get Samhain up on time. It's proving more difficult to finish than I had originally thought. I'll post it when I finish it.**_

**_This chapter is rated a strong T for substance use, and for Legolas' darker side._**

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

_

* * *

_

**_INTERLUDE 13: DRINKING._**

"Legolas, are you drinking?"

The question broke through the haze in the Crown Prince's mind, and he turned toward the source with a question in his eyes.

"Yes," he intoned quietly. Ecthelion's twelve-year-old brow furrowed, and he reached for Legolas' chalice. Legolas skillfully held the cup out of his younger brother's reach, and did the same for the bottle when Ecthelion went after it.

"You should not drink, muindor-nin!" Ecthelion protested, concerned. Legolas simply set the bottle of Dorwinion back down on his table and took another sip from his chalice. "You will end up like Amrûndil's ada, the one who makes a fool of himself!"

"No, he will not," Abriel said, coming up behind the pair. She gently laid a hand on Ecthelion's shoulder, steering him away from his elder brother. "Ecthelion, could you please go get me a bucket and cold water?"

Ecthelion looked at her, confused, but scampered off nonetheless. When he was gone, Abriel closed the sitting room door and took a seat at the other chair, across from Legolas.

"What is it that is troubling you, mellon-nin?" she inquired, pilfering Legolas' chalice out of his hand and taking a deep drink from it. He gave her a slight scowl at the intrusion, but turned away from her to look out the window again when he saw that she was refilling it.

He did not answer.

"Come, now, Legolas," Abriel scoffed, drawing another, smaller, sip from the cup. Legolas took it back and swirled the burgundy liquid around in it before taking a sip of his own.

"Sometimes," he whispered at long last. His words were slightly slurred. "I wonder what I've become."

Abriel blinked. "What you've become?"

"What I've become," Legolas parroted. "I've become a warrior, a killer, someone who doesn't even bat an eye when one of his subordinates dies under his orders."

Abriel sighed, turning her own stare out the window. "So that's what this is about."

Legolas did not answer.

"Well, then," she chirped, grabbing his cup again with a wink. "I say that we toast the victorious dead and get rip-roarin' drunk. What say you?"

Legolas cast her an odd glance, thinking this phrase strange even in his inebriated state.

"That really isn't such a good idea," he mumbled, and made a grab for the chalice. He missed horribly. "One of us needs to be sober in the morning, and I would prefer to be the one with the hangover. You're an outright bear when you're recovering from bein' drunk."

"And you aren't?" she retorted. "Let's see. Last time you were hung over, I do believe that you told me to 'shut the curtains, you blasted son of an orc' and promptly threw up all over the floor of my _talan_."

Legolas blinked his silver eyes in genuine astonishment. "_I_ was the one who made that horrid mess? I thought that Nimellon had done it…"

"Nope," Abriel chirped. Legolas grunted, and made another grab for the chalice. He managed to get it, and drained it in one breath. He did not even cough when the alcohol burned his throat.

"Why are you here, then?" he inquired as he poured another round. "Why not just leave me to my alcohol and misery?"

"Because it's always better to drink with a friend than it is to drink alone," Abriel countered. Legolas stared at her for a second, and then smiled. He gestured vaguely to his desk.

"There's another chalice on my desk, if you wish to use it," he offered. Abriel grinned, and retrieved the aforementioned cup. She wiped it out with the hem of her tunic, and then waited whilst Legolas filled it for her.

"Why, thank you," she quipped. There was a pause for a second, and then she barked a laugh. "Do you remember that one time that you, I, Elrohir, and Elladan got drunk during the yuletide?"

Legolas snorted ungracefully into his chalice, and came up gasping for air around a face full of wine.

"I remember that!" he said. He giggled- yes, giggled- into his sleeve as he used it to mop up his face. "We ended up running down the halls in our undergarments!"

"And singing drinking songs, no less!" Abriel continued, clutching her side in mirth.

Their laughter lasted long into the night, even after Ecthelion returned with the bucket and water. He had simply been confused, and, tired, had gone off to bed.

And Legolas learned that night that it is _always_ better to drink with a friend.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it._**

_**Muindor-nin** - 'My (blood) brother'.  
**Mellon-nin** - 'My friend'.  
**Talan** - A large, platform-type home that the elves build in trees._

**_And yes, Legolas did just make wine come out his nose. Does he care? Not at all. (grins)_**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. These wonderful people include Calenlass Greenleaf1, The-Worlds-Naneth, AWanderersHaven, sazza-da-vampire, and LegolasLover101. You're all so awesome, and I'm glad you all liked it. Thank you, AWanderersHaven, for your good-luck wish; I didn't do well at all, but thank you for the support nonetheless! And to Cal, I'm really glad you liked Protective!Legolas so much. I occasionally like to read him as youngest, but it's just so much fun to write him as the "protective older brother" type! He always seemed like a Crown Prince to me, anyways. Thank you all for your support and feedback!_**

**_Hopefully, I will finish 'Samhain' within the week. (looks rather sheepish)_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 11-13-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	14. INTERLUDE 14

_**Interlude Fourteen submitted 11-13-08.**_

_**Samhain is now up, and I'm really sorry for the shortness of this interlude. Samhain is more than 21 times as long as this chapter, if you're interested. (Trust me, I used a calculator.)**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

**_INTERLUDE 14: HORSES._**

Truly, this was very amusing, Ecthelion thought, watching his elder brother try to tame a horse. The thirteen-year-old snickered, seeing the horse buck again. Legolas bent down once the beast's hooves were back on the ground, whispering quiet, comforting words into the animal's ear.

"Legolas!" Ecthelion jeered. Legolas ignored him. "Do you intend to tame her or talk her to sleep?"

Still, there was no reply.

Ecthelion sighed in exasperation, and leaned unceremoniously against a nearby tree to watch as his brother lightly dismounted, only to lead the young mare over to the raven-haired thirteen-year-old.

"If you can do so much better, then I shall allow _you_ to tame her, muindor-nin," Legolas said, raising an eyebrow. Ecthelion blinked. Then a smirk stole over his face.

"Of course," he said. That done, he leapt lightly onto the mare's back as Legolas held her lead. Once the younger prince was settled, Legolas released the rope and backed away.

"Watch and learn," Ecthelion said, and tapped his heels against the mare's sides. She immediately began to walk forward toward the watering trough. Ecthelion expertly guided her around the trough, feeling smug.

"See?" he asked. "Tis not so difficult!"

That was when the mare promptly reared and threw him into the watering trough with a great splash.

Ecthelion came up sputtering.

He refused to talk to Legolas for a week afterwards.

* * *

**_Really short, I know._**

_**Muindor-nin** - 'My (blood) brother'._

**_Really, I am sorry for the shortness. I've been kind of busy lately._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! These wonderful people include Calenlasss Greenleaf1, Alaenor-Skybird, The-Worlds-Naneth, sazza-da-vampire, and AWanderersHaven. You guys are awesome, and I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for the well-rounded reviews! And to AWanderersHaven: You are so right! Everything I have ever seen or read about people being drunk has ended in either unconsciousness or awkwardness. Ha ha!_**

**_As I said up above, Samhain is up for anyone who wants to read it. And, as always, I appreciate any feedback anyone might send me; I like to read your reactions to my fics!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 11-21-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	15. INTERLUDE 15

__

_**Interlude Fifteen submitted 11-20-08.**_

_**Not much going on, lately. I'm still working on The Golden Warrior, but unfortunately, I'm at a bit of a roadblock. On the other hand, there are only two more interludes left to Peacetime Adventures. We're almost to the end!**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

**

* * *

**

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

**

* * *

**

**INTERLUDE 15: BOOKS.**

Ecthelion had long ago decided that he liked books. Even when he had been in Gondolin before its fall and his consequent death, he had liked little more than to curl up in a chair before a roaring fire and lose himself in the crisp pages and inky text.

Now, he found himself doing just that, only he was a mere fourteen years old, and his tiny body, not even taller than his brother's waist, was able to fit easily into the cushioned chair and not feel cramped. Legolas, the brother in question, was sitting on the floor below Ecthelion, playing a game of Arms with their best friend, Abriel. Another elleth, with hair as silver as Ecthelion recalled Telperion being, lounged in another chair, squished between the arms with her twin brother, who bore hair as black as midnight. Their indigo eyes danced with mirth as they teased their friends and captains.

"Surely you are not so out of sorts, Abriel, that you cannot win a simple game of Arms?" the elleth shot at Abriel. Abriel, in return, shot the elleth a glare that could have incinerated steel.

"Your jibes do not help me concentrate, Celebriel, and neither do Aerion's constant comments as to how Legolas and I would make the perfect couple," Abriel sniped. The elleth, Celebriel, faked hurt at this jab, and mimed stabbing herself in the heart.

"You wound me, mellon-nin!" she cried dramatically, and then turned to her brother. "Aerion, have you nothing to say, dear brother?"

"Not at the moment, sister mine," he drawled lazily. His head was drooping, and Ecthelion caught a glimpse of Aerion's eyes going in and out of focus as he tried to refrain from nodding off.

Abriel laughed. "Aerion is the smart one."

"Maybe so, mellon-nin," Legolas murmured, moving his Tower three checkers to the left. "But whilst you are making jabs at our friends' mental acuity, you are, in turn, being pummeled rather badly." His silver eyes danced as they landed upon Abriel's stricken face. "Mayhap you should bring your attention back into the game?"

Ecthelion snickered, and buried his nose into his book, preparing to become lost in the words once more. His emerald eyes flicked from symbol to symbol, and he was soon absorbed in the story.

…_And so it was that Fingon the Valiant ascended upon the wings of the great eagle, and made to free Maedhros from the face of Thangorodrim. However, it was not to be, for the manacle was welded shut, and would not be pried from the surface of the mountain. In his desperation, Maedhros pleaded for his kinsman to kill him, but Fingon would have none of it. So it was that he, breaking Maedhros' arm, severed the dead, lifeless hand from Maedhros' body five inches above the wrist…_

"Augh! How do you keep winning, mellon-nin?!" Abriel's loud, exasperated exclamation broke Ecthelion from his reading, and he peered over the top of his book with annoyance.

Legolas chuckled, and then did something that stunned them all.

He took Abriel's hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it before allowing it to fall once more.

"Mayhap it is because you keep ignoring my advice, mellon-nin," he replied. Abriel flushed scarlet, sputtered for a second, and then she looked at Ecthelion.

"Ecthelion, may I borrow that book for a second?" she asked. Ecthelion blinked, and looked from his book to Abriel and back again before handing it over. Abriel promptly used it to viciously attack Legolas' shoulder. Ecthelion smirked and settled in for a long session of entertainment.

After all, reading about Maedhros and Fingon was entertaining, but nothing, _nothing_, beat seeing his elder brother get beaten by a girl.

* * *

**_That one is one of my personal favorites._**

_**Elleth** - 'She-Elf'.  
**Mellon-nin** - 'My friend'._

**_I only just realized how many times I used the phrase 'mellon-nin' in this chapter. (Looks appalled)_**

**_A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last interlude. These people include: Calenlass Greenleaf1, sazza-da-vampire, The-Worlds-Naneth, and Nessa Ar-Feiniel. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long, and for your feedback! Hugs to you all!_**

**_One more interlude, and then I'll probably begin to post The Golden Warrior a few weeks after. This story will probably remain on the 'incomplete' status until that time, since the last interlude takes place during The Golden Warrior._**

**_Next chapter will be posted 11-27-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	16. INTERLUDE 16

___**Interlude Sixteen submitted 11-27-08.**_

_**One more interlude... I can't believe it's already Thursday! HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYBODY!**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

**

* * *

**

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

**

* * *

**

_INTERLUDE 16: HEIGHT._

Legolas was not one to normally be amused by other people's problems. In fact, it was often remarked upon by others how he was always one of the first to be moved to pity, or to lend a listening ear when someone needed it.

However, the look on Ecthelion's face when he told Legolas his grievances that day was too much for the elder prince.

Legolas laughed out loud.

"What is so funny, Legolas?" asked Abriel when she joined the brothers where they sat beneath a tree near the archery range. Legolas shot a grin at his scowling fifteen-year-old brother.

"Ecthelion is upset that all of the other new initiates are taller than he is," Legolas replied, eyes still twinkling.

Abriel blinked, looking at Ecthelion. "Is this true, Ecthelion?"

The raven-haired prince's scowl deepened as he petulantly crossed his arms. "Unfortunately, yes."

Abriel cocked her head to the side, studying the younger ellon. Then she turned to Legolas.

"You should not laugh at your brother's plight, mellon-nin," Abriel said. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed at the third oldest of her four best friends. "After all, you were shorter than I was until you finally reached your full stature at age forty-seven!"

Ecthelion barked a surprised laugh, eyes wide, as Legolas grinned unabashedly.

"Maybe so," the Crown Prince admitted with a smirk. "However, I am to forevermore be taller than you by a head and a half, and so I am unbothered by such reminiscences."

Ecthelion's emerald eyes flashed, and he jabbed Legolas in the ribs with one long finger.

"Aye, but I shall be taller than even you by the time I finish growing!" the fifteen-year-old claimed.

Legolas finally stopped laughing, and settled for a small smile before ruffling Ecthelion's hair. The raven-haired elfling gave a squawk of protest as Legolas chuckled again.

"It is likely that you shall be taller than I," Legolas conceded. Then he grinned suddenly. "But until that time comes, I shall immensely relish the height difference!"

Ecthelion growled, and briefly locked eyes with Abriel. She smirked, and abruptly grabbed Legolas about the waist, wrapping her arms firmly around him. He yelped in surprise. Then his eyes grew wide when Ecthelion lifted and uncorked the waterskin that they had brought out with them.

"Ecthelion, do not-!" Legolas began. It was in vain.

Later, Abriel and Ecthelion were the ones laughing as Legolas glared at them through a fall of sopping hair, silently vowing revenge.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it!_**

_**Ellon** - 'He-elf'. A male elf.  
**Mellon-nin** - 'My friend'._

**_Legolas seems to have a wicked sense of humor... as do I._**

**_A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last interlude! These include the wonderful Calanlass Greenleaf1 and the spectacular The-Worlds-Naneth. Thank you both so much for your feedback!_**

**_The next chapter will be the last real one in this book, I think... there may be a few one-shots or something in between the other stories... but I'm really not too sure, just yet. Stay tuned! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!_**

**_Next chapter will be posted 12-4-08._**

**_-Fanatic_**


	17. INTERLUDE 17

___**Interlude Seventeen submitted 10-1-12.**_

_**And finally, an end. Now, go read The Golden Warrior. :-)  
**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION.  
**Book Three in the Iaur Min Series.  
By GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_**Interlude 17: Change.**_

Something had changed. Of that, fifteen-year-old Ecthelion was sure. Something had changed in the dynamics between his brother and Abriel. He could not explain what, exactly, it was, for it was difficult to pin down Legolas' emotions at the best of times, nowadays, but there was something in the air that made Ecthelion suspect that something had happened between the two.

Currently, the three of them were sitting beneath a tree next to a creek in one of the gardens, eating lunch and enjoying the day. Their talk was light, and the banter was present as it always had been. But Ecthelion could detect a subtle shift in his brother's attentions.

Abriel's mood was more blatant, as had always been her wont, but even she seemed slightly quieter than usual, almost more subdued.

Frankly, it confused Ecthelion to no end.

When, finally, he had decided to come out and ask them what the jig was, something happened that sent alarms off in his head.

Legolas casually reached for an apple, just as Abriel reached for the same one. Their hands brushed, and the pair locked eyes for an instant before pulling away, Abriel going for a different fruit. Her cheeks had turned rosy, and Ecthelion knew that it was certainly not from the area's temperature. After all, the autumn had turned brisk, yes, but was not to the point of pink noses and cold fingertips, just yet.

Legolas, on the other hand, simply turned to face the nearby stream, biting into his apple as he surreptitiously shifted his position.

And suddenly, Ecthelion knew _exactly_ what had changed between them.

* * *

**_I hope you liked it!_**

**_And so the end. Now, on to __n Warrior, if you want to find out what happens next._  
**

**_Glossary to follow.  
_**

**_-Fanatic_**


	18. GLOSSARY

___**Glossary submitted 10-1-12.**_

_**Just a glossary, probably incomplete.  
**_

_**Summary: Follow Legolas as he watches his brother grow, and learns many other lessons along the way. Rated G.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any related characters or works. They belong to Mister J.R.R. Tolkien.**_

* * *

_**THE WORDS AND PHRASES OF 'PEACETIME ADVENTURES: AN INTERLUDE COLLECTION'.**_

_Compiled by GundamWingFanatic90._

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has read this far through Peacetime Adventures: An Interlude Collection. I appreciate you taking the time to read my very AU story. Here is a glossary of all of the words and phrases I used in my fanfiction. I hope that you find it useful._

Mellon-nin – 'my friend'.

Cuivienen – The place where the elves first awoke, after their creation and before they were discovered by the Valar.

Gondolin – 'The Hidden Rock'. The hidden city of King Turgon in Beleriand in the Silmarillion. Destroyed by the forces of Morgoth in the First Age.

Turgon – King of Gondolin, father of Idril Celebrindal, grandfather of Ëarendil, great-grandfather of Elrond and Elros, great-great grandfather of Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen, and distant ancestor to Aragorn. Brother to Fingon Fingolfinion and Aredhel Ar-Feiniel, cousin to the sons of Fëanor. Grandson of Finwë, High King of the Noldor in Valinor. Killed when Gondolin fell in the First Age.

Tuor – Human father of Ëarendil, grandfather of Elrond and Elros. Sailed to Valinor with Idril Celebrindal, his wife, sometime after the Fall of Gondolin during the First Age.

Idril – Daughter of Turgon, mother of Ëarendil, grandmother of Elrond and Elros. Also called Celebrindal.

Celebrindal – 'Silver-foot'. An epessë of Idril.

Aredhel – Sister of Fingon and Turgon, Fingolfin's only daughter. Mother of Maeglin.

Ëol – Also known as the Dark Elf. Father of Maeglin. Seduced Aredhel, and later killed her.

Maeglin – 'Sharp Glance'. Son of Aredhel and Ëol. Desired Idril Celebrindal, his cousin, for his wife. Betrayed the location of Gondolin to Morgoth's forces.

Celegorm – Third son of Fëanor. Known as 'The Fair'. Cousin to Fingon, Turgon, and Aredhel. Once sought Lúthien Tinuviel for his bride, to no avail.

Las – 'Leaf'. Ecthelion's nickname for Legolas.

Turukáno – Turgon's Quenya name.

Muindor-nin – 'My (blood) brother'.

Nimellon – Roughly 'White Elf'. Abriel's adoptive older brother. The only albino elf in existence.

Mae govannen! – 'Well met!' A traditional Sindarin greeting.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings, the Silmarillion, or any of Tolkien's other works.  
**_

_**Not sure if I got them all, but I'm not being picky by this point. Actually, I'm pretty sure I didn't get them all. This is a very small dictionary.**_**_ Hope it helps, for what little it's worth.  
_**

**_Glossary posted 10-1-12.  
_**

**_-Fanatic  
_**


End file.
